Sad Story
by Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung
Summary: /Tetes jernih kesakitan itu mulai berjatuhan. Ia memang namja. Tapi ia juga manusia. Yang lemah bila disakiti. Yang perih bila dilukai. Ia... hanya seorang manusia biasa./ ChangBum. Genderswitch. Dedicated for Lil'cute Bear umma :D Mind to RnR?


**Sad Story**

**by**

**Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer::** They're not mine nor even wish. I'm just own the plot :)

**Pair::** ChangBum (_**C**__hangmin X Ki__**b**__um_)

**Genre::** Drama & Angst

**Warnings:: Genderswitch**, **Crack pair**, Typo(_**s**_), Ga nyambung sama judul, Abal, **Gagal **angst, Ancur, Pokoknya **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Hope ya like it :) ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langkahnya ringan. Begitu ringannya seolah ia siap lepas landas menghambur menuju langit biru di depan sana. Napasnya terhempas.

Ah, musim semi memang indah. Seindah biasanya.

Aroma bunga khas musim semi begitu menusuk hidungnya. Warna-warni itu turut mengindahkan harinya. Dan ia masih menyunggingkan senyumannya.

Tepat di hari ini, pagi tadi ia menemukan dirinya terbangun dengan sehat. Berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan melewati kalender yang terpasang di dinding kamarnya. Mengernyit sesaat lalu senyuman lebar itu hadir.

Ya. Sesuatu yang istimewa ada di hari ini. Sesuatu tentang hubungannya dengan seorang _yeojya_ cantik yang dikenalnya sejak kecil. _Yeojya_ yang kini jadi kekasihnya. Dan langit di hari ini menjadi saksi kelangsungan hubungan mereka selama dua tahun ke belakang.

Ah, dunia selalu terasa indah setiap ia mengenang _yeojya_ itu.

Bibirnya yang semerah apel ranum, mengingatkannya pada masa kanak-kanak mereka di desa kecil dekat lembah gunung. Dengan perkebunan buah berjejer di sekelilingnya. Dan perkebunan apel menjadi satu tempat yang tak pernah absen mereka kunjungi.

Rambut lurusnya yang sehitam langit malam, mengingatkannya ketika mereka berjalan menyusuri parit kecil untuk mengumpulkan katak di malam hari. Tawa selalu berderai kala salah seorang di antara mereka tergelincir karena lumpur. Dan yang lainnya akan dengan senang hati mengulurkan bantuan dalam senyumannya.

Kulit halusnya yang seputih salju, mengingatkannya saat di mana mereka akan pergi bersama-sama menuju jalanan depan rumah dengan sekop kecil di tangan masing-masing. Acara membersihkan timbunan salju akan berakhir dengan pembuatan miniatur manusia salju atau sekedar perang bola salju yang malah membuat tumpukan salju makin menggunung.

Dan terakhir, permata bening pusat keindahannya. Kelereng yang begitu cemerlang dan mampu mempesona seluruh dunia sekali pun. Bagaikan permata _obsidian_ indah yang dihasilkan pertambangan batu mulia di desa sebelah kampung halaman mereka.

Pesona itu selalu melekat pada diri _yeojya_ sederhana itu. Dan kesederhanaan itu lah yang membuat _namja_ ini selalu mengiblatkan hidup padanya.

Ya. Shim Changmin. Begitu memuja Kim Kibum, lama sejak mereka pertama kali saling menatap. Dan Changmin kecil langsung mendeklarasikan diri akan selalu berada di samping Kibum —yang saat itu ia panggil Tuan Putri. Dan janji itu masih berlangsung. Sampai kini mereka pindah ke kota besar Seoul untuk melanjutkan kuliah.

Beranjak dewasa tidak membuat mereka sedemikian berubah. Mereka tetaplah bocah-bocah kecil penghuni desa lembah gunung yang dulu senang berpetualang. Mereka tetap bersama melewati musim-musim yang berlalu meski di tempat yang berbeda. Mereka masih yang dulu. Dan perasaan Changmin, masih sama seperti saat itu.

Janji itu membawa dirinya untuk selalu berada di sisi Kibum. Melindunginya dengan segala perhatian dan kasih sayang yang hangat. Menjadi pelipur laranya saat Kibum tengah bergundah hati. Dan selalu menjadi yang terdepan saat Kibum membutuhkan sandaran.

Agaknya itu semua menyentuh kalbu Kibum. Mendorongnya untuk membukakan hati demi Changmin. Dan tepat di hari ini dua tahun yang lalu, doa Changmin terkabul saat Kibum menerima cincin pernyataan cintanya.

Ia terus tersenyum sambil melangkah di antara kerumunan pejalan kaki. Sesekali _tourmaline _jernihnya melirik ke bawah. Pada sebuah cincin keperakan terbuat dari _titanium_ yang melingkar di jari tengahnya. Cincin yang sama dengan milik Kibum. Kembali senyuman itu merekah lebar.

Oh, dunia terasa benar-benar sedang memanjakannya. Dunia sedang membuainya dalam pesona cinta pertama yang begitu manis. Dan dunia tak pernah sebaik ini sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hai, Kyu!" Ia berlari setelah sebelumnya melambaikan tangan pada seorang _namja_ tinggi yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu apartemen Kibum.

"Min?"

Changmin mengernyit. Apa ia salah dengar? Kyuhyun agak seperti terkejut saat melihatnya. Ia bertanya dalam hati, apakah ada yang aneh? "Ada apa? Kenapa berdiri di luar begini? Memangnya Kibum sedang keluar, ya?"

Kyuhyun terlihat gugup. "Ti-tidak. Hanya saja..." _Obsidian_nya sesekali melirik pintu apartemen Kibum.

Changmin makin mengerutkan alis. Ia berjalan mendekati pintu.

"T-tunggu! Bisa antar aku pergi sebentar?" Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Changmin dan meraih kedua lengannya. Seolah sedang menahannya.

"Okey." Changmin masih mengerutkan alisnya menatap Kyuhyun. "Tapi aku perlu bertemu Kibum dulu." Dan senyuman kembali merekah saat ia menyebut nama sang Tuan Putri.

Kyuhyun memucat. "Antarkan ak—"

"Hanya sebentar lalu setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu ke mana pun kau mau." Changmin melepas genggaman Kyuhyun dan berjalan melewati sisinya. Terus melangkah menuju pintu apartemen Kibum yang telah terbuka.

Dan ia sampai. Senyumannya masih bertengger saat ia membalikkan tubuh untuk menghadap ambang pintu. Dan ia terpaku. Di sana... Kibum sedang... dicium seorang _namja_?

Hatinya perih seketika. Tercabik begitu keji. Dadanya terasa panas. "Kibum-ah?" Suaranya terdengar parau.

_Yeojya_ itu menoleh. Tak ada wajah ramahnya yang biasa tampak begitu manis. Hanya ada wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. "Kau? Mau apa kau ke sini?"

Changmin tercekat. Hey, apa mungkin ini mimpi? Selama 2 tahun menjalin cinta, Kibum selalu menyambut kunjungannya ke apartemennya. Dan kini, ia merasa kehadirannya seolah mengusik ketenangan Kibum. Yah, itu bisa terlihat di matanya.

"Siapa dia, _chagi_?"

Hati Changmin berdenyut sakit. _Chagi_? _Namja_ itu memanggilnya, _chagi_? Siapa pun, tolong katakan padanya ini semua adalah mimpi!

"Dia hanya masa laluku, SIwon-_ah_." Kibum berbalik memunggungi Changmin. "Ah, tolong berikan ini padanya. Aku harus ke dapur untuk memastikan makan siang kita tidak gosong." Ia terlihat melepaskan sebuah cincin di jari tengah tangan kanannya dan memberikannya pada Siwon. Kemudian dengan langkah yang terlihat tenang meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Changmin menggeletukkan giginya. Mereka bahkan sudah sampai makan siang bersama? Apa benar mereka sepasang kekasih? Kalau iya, sejak kapan?

"Hey, kau dengar kata pacarku, kan? Sekarang pergilah." _Namja_ berpostur tegap itu menghampiri Changmin yang masih membeku di ambang pintu. Saat berhadapan dengannya, tangan kanannya terulur. "Ini, ambil lah." Ia menyodorkan cincin _titanium_ milik Kibum.

Changmin menunduk menatap cincin keperakan itu di telapak tangan Siwon. Ia ingat wajah Kibum yang sangat bahagia saat menerimanya. Dan kini, dengan mudahnya Kibum melepaskan ikatan ini. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Siwon mendesah. Ia meraih tangan Changmin dan berniat memberikan cincin itu.

Changmin terkesiap tatkala Siwon meraih tangannya. Ia mendongak menatapnya. Dan seketika hatinya dikuasai amarah yang sangat. Tanpa direncanakan, ia melontarkan tinjuan pada pipi Siwon.

_**BRUGH!**_

"Ukh..." Siwon tersungkur.

Changmin menatap Siwon penuh amarah. Ia maju mendekatinya dan menarik kerah kemejanya. Mencengkeramnya kuat hingga buku-buku jemarinya memutih. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada, Bummie?" Napasnya menderu. Dan kilat kemarahan mulai berubah benci di manik _tourmaline_-nya.

Siwon menghela napasnya. "Aku tak melakukan apa pun. Aku hanya melakukan peranku sebagai kekasihnya yang baru. Itu saja."

_**BUAGH!**_

Kembali sebuah tinjuan mendarat di pipi Siwon yang sebenarnya bertubuh lebih besar dari Changmin.

"Changmin..." Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi masih berdiam diri di luar, segera berlari menuju pintu apartemen Kibum saat telinganya mendengar suara perkelahian. Dan benar saja, Changmin sudah menindih Siwon dan menghajarnya habis-habisan. "Changmin, berhenti!" Ia maju dan memeluk tubuh kurus Changmin dari belakang. Mencoba menghentikan pergerakannya.

Dari batas ruangan, Kibum muncul dan terlihat terkejut melihat kekasihnya tergeletak di lantai. "Siwon-_ah_! _Gwaenchana_?" Ia segera berlutut dan melihat luka di wajah Siwon. Napasnya yang memburu karena kaget, tiba-tiba tersekat. Ia menolehkan pandangannya. "Kau. Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk pergi?" Ia menatapnya tajam.

Changmin seolah tak bisa lagi bernapas. Melihat _obsidian_ bening Kibum yang menatapnya tajam seolah mengoyak paru-parunya dan seketika membuatnya tak bisa bernapas. "Kibum-_ah_..." Suaranya parau. Entah, ia tak bisa berkata apa pun. Meski nyatanya berjuta pertanyaan berjejalan di otaknya.

Kibum berdiri dan menghampiri Changmin. "Hubungan kita sudah berakhir. Sudah lama aku tak mencintaimu lagi. Sekarang pergi lah, sebelum aku membencimu."

Dan Changmin dapat merasakan dunia musim seminya yang begitu indah, kini runtuh hanya dengan sekelebatan kalimat yang dilontarkan Kibum dengan tenang. "Kibum-_ah_..." Suaranya lemah hampir berbisik.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, tolong bawa dia keluar sekarang juga." Kibum berkata sambil berbalik. Ia menghampiri Siwon yang kini terduduk di lantai. Kedua tangannya membantu Siwon untuk bangkit memapahnya.

"Kibum—"

"Pergi lah." Dan Kibum meninggalkan ruangan depan apartemennya sambil memapah Siwon.

Changmin masih memandang punggung Kibum saat tangannya ditarik oleh Kyuhyun untuk keluar dari sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tidakkah itu tadi terlalu kejam?"

Kibum mendongak. Menatap wajah memar Siwon sesaat. "Itu yang terbaik." Ia menutup botol antiseptik dan memasukkannya ke dalam kotak obat. "Kenapa kau tak melawan?"

Siwon merebahkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa. "Yah, karena ia tak bersalah. Aku juga tak mau menambahkan luka pada dirinya."

Kibum menatap Siwon sesaat lalu tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih. Untuk segalanya." Ia bangkit dari sofa.

"Hey, kenapa tak katakan padanya dari awal? Kenapa harus dengan cara seperti ini?"

Kibum yang tadinya hendak melangkah, kini terdiam. Ia menunduk menatap kotak obat di genggamannya. "Lebih baik begini." Kemudian pergi melangkah meninggalkan Siwon.

Siwon hanya bisa menghela napasnya. Sekarang ia benar-benar sudah terlibat dalam masalah mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Mian_."

Changmin melirik Kyuhyun. "Jadi kau sudah tahu?"

Kyuhyun menunduk dan menelan ludahnya. "Aku juga baru tahu belakangan ini."

"Dan kau tak langsung mengatakannya padaku?" Changmin kembali menggertakkan dirinya.

Kegugupan Kyuhyun sudah tak bisa disembunyikan lagi. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang. "_Mianhae_."

"Pergi lah sebelum aku memukulmu."

"Tapi Min—"

"Kubilang pergi!" Changmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Kedua tangannya mengepal. Pusat kemarahannya kini telah berpindah. Siap dilampiaskan.

Kyuhyun sedikit mundur, "A-_arraseo_, aku akan pergi." Ia masih menunduk dan menatap Changmin takut-takut. "_Mianhae_." Sekali lagi ia berbisik saat melewati sisi Changmin. "_Jeongmal mianhaeyo_." Kali ini ia berbisik pada angin. Ia benar-benar tak tega melakukan ini pada sahabatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ia terdiam. Duduk sendirian di sebuah bangku taman. Duduk dengan siku bertumpu pada kedua pahanya. Menunduk dalam menatap lingkaran _titanium_ di jari tengah tangan kanannya. Jemari tangan yang lain hadir untuk mengusap permukaan cincin.

Kenapa, apa, bagaimana, semua pertanyaan semacam itu berputar di otaknya. Membuat setengah hari ini berjalan begitu lambat nan menyesakkan.

Kenapa bisa mendadak begini? Ia masih ingat mereka baik-baik saja kemarin. Masih saling tertawa dan bercanda seperti bagaimana biasanya. Entah apa alasan Kibum yang sebenarnya, tapi yang mengganggunya kini adalah bagaimana meneruskan hidup tanpa Kibum lagi?

Kibum adalah napas untuknya. Kiblat kehidupannya. Pusat kebahagiaannya. Dan kini, apa yang bisa ia lakukan tanpanya?

Ia mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dari cincin itu. Langit biru yang tadinya kelihatan begitu indah nan bersahaja, kini terlihat congkak. Seakan menertawakannya. Mengejeknya seolah ia pantas diperlakukan seperti ini.

Kepalanya kembali tertunduk. Air matanya mulai mengambang. Biar bagaimana pun ia tak pantas diperlakukan seperti ini. Tidak setelah apa yang ia lakukan di hampir sepanjang hidupnya untuk _yeojya_ itu. Segala pengorbanannya diibaratkan tumpukan daun kering yang buyar diterpa angin.

Kim Kibum. Apa benar _yeojya_ itu tak mencintainya lagi? Apa benar _yeojya_ itu bosan dengannya? Hanya sebatas itu kah cinta untuknya setelah pengorbanan seumur hidup yang ia berikan? Ini kah _yeojya_ yang dulu pernah ia puja?

Tetes jernih kesakitan itu mulai berjatuhan. Ia memang _namja_. Tapi ia juga manusia. Yang lemah bila disakiti. Yang perih bila dilukai. Ia... hanya seorang manusia biasa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Min? Kau mabuk?"

Changmin menoleh pelan ke samping kirinya. Cegukan sekali lalu terkekeh. "Hallo, Kyu."

"Oh, ya ampun." Kyuhyun menghela napasnya.

"_Nuguseyo_?"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang pada kekasihnya yang imut. "Changmin. Dia mabuk." Tuturnya seraya melingkarkan tangan Changmin ke lehernya untuk kemudian dipapah.

"_Omona_, apa dia baik-baik saja? Dia tidak biasanya mabuk seperti ini." _Yeojya_ imut itu turut melingkarkan tangan Changmin yang lain ke lehernya dan membantunya berjalan.

"Kau tahu jelas siapa yang sudah membuatnya begini, Minnie." Kyuhyun menatap kekasihnya di sisi lain tubuh Changmin.

Sungmin menghela napasnya. "Tidak bisa kah kita beri tahu langsung? Ia kelihatan begitu menderita." Ia menatap raut sedih Changmin.

"Aku sudah berjanji padanya." Kyuhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Dan rasa bersalah itu datang lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Kyuhyun menyodorkan segelas kopi hangat ke hadapan Changmin yang masih setengah sadar. Mereka memutuskan membawanya ke sebuah warung _ramyun_ sederhana dan memesan tiga gelas minuman hangat.

Changmin meraih gelas plastik berisi kopi dan meneguknya perlahan. Membiarkan _liquid_ hangat itu mengaliri tenggorokannya yang sesaat lalu panas karena alkohol. Diraihnya kening untuk ia pijit saat perasaan _hangover_ muncul. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kami menemukanmu sedang memuntahkan seluruh isi perutmu di parit, depan taman tempat kami seharusnya berkencan malam ini." Kyuhyun berkata dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Kyu." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan memberinya isyarat. "Kau mau kami antar pulang?" Ia beralih menatap Changmin yang masih memijit keningnya.

Changmin menggeram pelan. Mungkin sedang berusaha mengalahkan rasa pening di kepalanya.

"Changmin-_ah_, _gwaenchana_?" Sungmin menatapnya khawatir.

Tak lama, Changmin terlihat mengangguk pelan. Ia kembali meneguk kopinya dan menghela napas. Uap hangat napasnya mengepul di udara malam musim semi ini.

"Kau mau pulang sekarang, sobat?" Meski awalnya Kyuhyun kesal, toh ia tetap mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya ini.

"Yeah, ku rasa aku butuh tempat tidurku sekarang juga." Changmin bernajak bangkit dari kursinya. Namun ia terlihat memegang kepalanya sesaat.

"Sudahlah, biar kami yang mengantarmu." Kyuhyun juga turut bangkit dan hendak mengambil kunci mobilnya dari saku.

"Tidak. Aku bisa sendiri." Changmin sedikit tersenyum pada sepasang kekasih itu. Terbesit sedikit iri. "Kalian teruskan saja acara kencannya." Dan dengan mengakhiri kalimat itu ia melangkah untuk berbalik menjauh.

"Chang—"

Sungmin terdiam. Bukan karena ucapannya terhenti saat objek yang dipanggil berhenti melangkah. Melainkan ia turut melihat apa yang dilihat sang objek.

Dari jarak beberapa meter, tak jauh dari warung _ramyun_ tempat ketiga orang itu terpaku, seorang _yeojya_ sedang mengobrol intim dengan seorang _namja_ di depan sebuah mini market. _Namja_ itu terlihat membelai lembut rambut panjang sang _yeojya_ yang tersenyum manis.

"Kibum-_ah_..." Sungmin berbisik tanpa sadar.

Changmin mengepalkan tangannya. Rasa panas akibat alkohol tadi kini tergantikan oleh sesuatu gaib yang lebih panas lagi. Pemandangan di depan sana seolah berusaha membunuhnya perlahan-lahan.

"Min—"

Changmin berlari. Menghampiri kedua orang itu. Dan...

_**BUAGH!**_

Ia memukul _namja_ itu lagi. Sama seperti tadi siang. "Brengsek!" Kembali ia menghantam bekas luka di pipi Siwon yang masih memar.

"Changmin!" Kibum terkejut saat tiba-tiba Changmin memukul jatuh kekasihnya. Ia segera menarik lengan Changmin. "Changmin, hentikan!"

"Sial! Berhenti menyentuh Kibum-ku, brengsek!" Sebuah tinjuan kembali Changmin daratkan ke rahang Siwon. Ia masih terus memukul sampai tubuhnya terkunci kuat yang ia yakini itu adalah Kyuhyun. Dan saat ia tak bisa berkutik...

_**PLAK!**_

Kibum menamparnya.

Changmin terbelalak menatap jalanan. Merasakan perih yang menyengat di pipinya. Yang anehnya secara otomatis malah menjalar ke hatinya. Sakit.

"Aku membencimu, Shim Changmin." Kibum berdiri menatap Changmin. Mata indahnya mulai sedikit berawan. Dan setelahnya ia berbalik memunggungi Changmin. "Mulai sekarang jangan temui aku lagi." Ia berjalan menghampiri Siwon dan membantunya berdiri. Kemudian mereka berjalan menjauh.

Changmin hanya bisa diam. Dia merasa begitu lemah. Meski ia yang menghajar Siwon habis-habisan, namun rasa sakit justru menyerangnya. Bahkan saat Kyuhyun melepaskan kunciannya, ia jatuh terduduk dengan lemah.

"Kau masih mau pulang sendiri?" Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan pandangan datar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ia terdiam. Pandangan matanya terus berpindah-pindah. Sekali melihat ke cermin yang menempel di lemarinya, pada meja belajarnya, dinding-dinding kamarnya, sudut kamar dekat rak sepatu. Semuanya. Semuanya penuh kenangan dengan Kibum.

Foto-foto kebersamaan mereka yang ia tempelkan di sekeliling cermin itu. Ia menghampirinya. Menatap satu persatu kenangan dalam carik-carik kertas foto tersebut. Dan air mata kembali menggenang tatkala kenangan itu kini mulai tertutupi. Tertutup oleh kebencian Kibum padanya.

"Aaaaaaarghh!"

_**PRAAANG!**_

Tangisnya pecah. Dengan tangan yang masih melekat pada cermin. Ya. Ia baru saja menghujamkan tinjunya pada cermin tak bersalah itu. Membuatnya retak dan membuat refleksi dirinya yang terlihat menyedihkan itu kini pecah.

Tangisnya terdengar serak dan parau penuh pilu. Sungguh, ia terlampau sakit hati. Cintanya lenyap hanya dalam satu hari. Seolah kenangan tahun-tahun yang telah berlalu itu hanya tumpukan salju yang dicairkan api neraka.

Tangisannya makin pecah saat ia beralih ke meja belajarnya. Sambil terus menangis, ia mengangkat kursi di dekat meja lalu menghantamkannya ke meja keras-keras. Berharap ukiran-ukiran nama yang mereka—ia dan Kibum— bisa lenyap begitu saja.

Ia mendongak menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Berusaha menelan kembali cairan air mata yang sebenarnya sudah tak terhentikan. Kemudian mengambil pensil yang tergeletak dekat kakinya. Ia melangkah menuju dinding tempat ia menempelkan lembaran-lembaran kertas surat cintanya dengan Kibum.

"Aaaaaaaaghhh!"

Kembali ia berteriak keras saat tangannya dengan kuat menggoreskan pensil itu ke lembaran-lembaran surat yang menempel di dinding. Lembaran-lembaran itu kini terkoyak saking kerasnya ia menekan pensil. Bahkan pensil itu sendiri patah karenanya.

Ia jatuh terduduk. Menangis lebih kencang lagi. Mencoba melampiaskan seluruh kemarahannya, ia menatap sudut ruangan. Beranjak bangkit dengan cepat lalu mengambil sebuah gitar berwarna coklat yang ia sandarkan di sana.

Ia menatapnya sesaat. Mengingat lagi kenangan saat ia selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama Kibum dan gitar ini selalu menjadi teman yang menemani malam mereka yang sepi. Tanpa aba-aba, ia memukulkan gitar itu ke dinding. Membuatnya hancur.

"Kibum-_aaaaaah_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tak bisa melihatnya seperti ini terus."

Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Ia bisa merasakan kesedihan di mata Kyuhyun. "Aku juga. Mereka masih sangat saling mencintai." Air mata mengalir perlahan dari pelupuk Sungmin.

Kyuhyun meraih Sungmin dalam pelukannya. "Kita tak bisa hanya berdiam seperti ini."

"Mengapa Tuhan begitu jahat?" Sungmin makin terisak di dada Kyuhyun. Tak pernah membayangkan bahwa kisah sahabatnya akan setragis ini.

Kyuhyun menatap ke depan. Ke sebuah ranjang dengan seorang _yeojya_ tengah terbaring lemah di atasnya. Topi rajut menutupi kepalanya dan selang oksigen terpasang begitu baik di lubang hidungnya. "Kibum-_ah_..."

**.**

**Flashback**

**.**

"Tolong bantu aku, Kyu."

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap. Tak pernah sebelumnya Kyuhyun melihat Kibum seperti ini. "W-_waeyo_? Apa yang bisa ku bantu?"

Kibum menunduk, "Bantu aku..." Ia mendongak. "...membuat Changmin membenciku sebelum hari kematianku tiba." Air mata lolos dari pelupuk matanya. Meski bibirnya tersenyum, tapi air mata itu tak bisa lagi mengelak.

Kyuhyun tercekat. Ia menggeleng pelan. Entah karena rasa tidak percaya atau menolak permintaan Kibum.

Kibum kembali menunduk. Ia terisak pelan. "Aku takkan bisa pergi dengan tenang jika ia terus mencintaiku." Ia kembali terisak. "Tapi beda cerita jika ia membenciku. Ia akan bangkit untuk melupakanku dan mencari cinta yang lain."

Kyuhyun tercekat tak percaya. Haruskah? Haruskah ia melakukan ini? Changmin sahabatnya, tentu ia tak mau jika Changmin terus bersedih mengenang Kibum nantinya. Tapi... "Tapi kau mencintainya."

Kibum mendongak lalu menghela napas setengah terkekeh. "Sangat."

"Bagaimana kau sanggup dibenci oleh orang yang kau cintai?"

"Aku akan segera mati, Kyu. Aku lebih tidak sanggup bila tahu Changmin terus-terusan bersedih menangisiku."

Kyuhyun terdiam menatap Kibum yang kini tak lagi terisak namun masih meneteskan air mata. Ya Tuhan, semoga ia tak salah memilih jalan.

**.**

**Flashback end**

**.**

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Kyuhyun menoleh, "Dokter Siwon..."

"Sepertinya ia bertambah parah." Siwon memeriksa retina mata Kibum.

"...Min..." Kibum bergumam dalam tidurnya.

Seketika orang-orang di ruang kamar rawat inap itu hening. Masing-masing bergumul dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tapi mereka sama. Berpikir bahwa Kibum masih sangat mencintai Changmin. Ya. Mereka satu pemikiran.

Sungmin kembali terisak pelan.

Dokter Siwon menunduk prihatin. Sedikit banyak, ia turut membantu Kibum membuat Changmin membencinya.

"Oh, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi." Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan dan menekan tombol panggil di ponselnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin berjalan lesu. Menabrak setiap orang yang berpapasan di jalan dengannya. Tanpa meminta maaf, ia hanya akan terus berjalan dan kembali menabrak orang lain. Begitu seterusnya.

Berjalan tanpa tentu arah dan tujuan. Tak punya akiblat lagi. Tak punya kehidupan lagi. Dan tak punya pusat kebahagiaan lagi. Itu lah Changmin saat ini.

Ia berhenti melangkah saat merasakan ponselnya berdering.

_**Cho Kyuhyun is Calling.**_

Hampir ia akan menolak panggilan itu jika saja ia tak ingat betapa baiknya Kyuhyun padanya kemarin.

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

'_Kibum masih mencintaimu. Ia kini berada di rumah sakit. Cepat kemari sebelum semuanya terlambat._'

_**Tuut. Tuut. Tuut.**_

Panggilan terputus. Dan Changmin masih terpaku.

"Kibum..." Ia tercekat. Segera ia masukkan ponselnya dan berlari secepat yang kaki-kakinya bisa lakukan. Tak peduli berapa puluh orang yang ia tabrak, ia terus berlari.

Tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi sangat masuk akal baginya. Mengapa semua begini mendadak, mengapa Kibum selalu berbalik tiap berbicara dengannya, dan mengapa Kibum seolah begitu cepat melupakannya. Karena semua telah direncanakan, karena Kibum selalu menangis saat memunggungi Changmin dan karena Kibum... tak pernah melupakannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Di mana ruangan pasien bernama, Kim Kibum?" Changmin agak tersengal saat berhadapan dengan meja resepsionis.

"Kamar 201."

"Terima kasih." Dan Changmin kembali bergegas. Memeriksa setiap nomor yang tertera di pintu kamar pasien yang ia lewati.

_**CKLEK.**_

"Changmin-_ah_?"

Changmin tertegun. Dia... "Siwon..."

Siwon menutup pintu kamar pasien yang baru saja ia kunjungi lalu menghampiri Changmin. "Maaf, sudah berbohong."

Changmin hanya menunduk. Tangannya terkepal. Bukan karena amarah.

Siwon meraih kepalan tangan Changmin dan membukanya. Ia merogoh sesuatu di saku jas-nya, kemudian meletakkannya ke telapak tangan Changmin. "Kibum sebenarnya masih sangat mencintaimu."

Dan Changmin seketika merasa lemas. Air matanya kembali menetes. Digenggamnya erat cincin Kibum.

"Pergi lah. Dia menunggumu." Siwon menepuk bahu Changmin sekali dan kemudian pergi.

Changmin hanya bisa berjalan lamat-lamat. Sungguh. Ia sangat ingin cepat sampai ke sisi Kibum. Namun kakinya seolah seberat jangkar kapal. Ada perasaan menyesakkan di setiap langkahnya. "Kibum-_ah_..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana?" Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian di luar ruangan Kibum. "Bagaimana keadaannya?" Ia bergerak maju menuju jendela kaca kecil pada pintu.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" Kyuhyun menatap Changmin setengah kesal. "Kibum sedang melakukan operasi di dalam sana."

Sekali lagi Changmin hanya bisa tertegun. Digenggamnya erat cincin _titanium_ itu. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Bagaimana jika ia harus kehilangan Kibum selamanya? Bagaimana ia akan melanjutkan kehidupan ini sendiri tanpa Kibum di sisinya?

Saat Changmin tengah tenggelam dalam dunia galaunya, lampu ruangan operasi meredup. Seorang Dokter bermasker hijau muda keluar.

"Dok, bagaimana?" Sungmin bertanya begitu was-was. Air matanya tak bisa berhenti mengalir.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kibum, Dok?" Kyuhyun merangkul kekasihnya dan melontarkan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tak perlu dilontarkan lagi.

Dokter itu memandang kedua orang di hadapannya dengan putus asa. Kemudian secara gerak lambat, ia menggeleng.

Sungmin segera menangis histeris dan Kyuhyun segera memeluknya erat. Matanya memandang Changmin hanya masih berdiam tak jauh dari sana.

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka. Menampakkan sebuah ranjang dorong berisikan tubuh seorang _yeojya_ yang tertutupi selimut putih. Dorongan suster pada ranjang itu berhenti tepat di hadapan Changmin.

Dan Changmin seolah digerakkan oleh angin, tangannya terulur untuk menyingkap selimut itu. Ternyata, dunia memang tak pernah sebaik yang ia kira. Karena kini, dunia lah yang menjadi pemisah mereka. Pemisah antara ia dengan Kibum.

Tangis Changmin menggema. Begitu melengking parau saat _tourmaline_-nya menatap sang kekasih hatinya telah berhenti bernapas. Wajah manisnya terlihat lebih putih dari biasanya—pucat. Tubuhnya begitu kurus terlihat ringkih. Dan rambutnya yang dulu hitam lebat kini hanya berupa helaian tipis.

Changmin menangis. Hatinya, otaknya, tak bisa mengomandokan dirinya untuk berhenti menangis. Biarkan ia tenggelam dalam air matanya. Biarkan ia kehilangan napas dalam lautan air matanya sendiri. Dan biarkan ia menyusul Kim Kibum yang dicintainya seumur hidup.

Karena Kibum kiblat kehidupannya. Selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ FIN ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N:: Annyeong~~ Nyx bawain request dari Uri Umma, Lil'cute Bear. Maap ye? Nyx ga bisa bikin ChangBum bahagi ^^v Gimana ya? Terlalu ga rela aja gitu untuk menyatukan mereka dan memisahkan SiBum :P yosh, semoga ga terlalu mengecewakan dan berharap bisa membuat setitik air matamu menetes. Kkkkk~**_

_**Ah, dengan publishnya FF ini, mungkin Nyx akan comeback dari hiatus ;) thanks buat sahabat2 SiBum shipper yang nemenin waktu hiatus a.k.a liburan Nyx. Kanjeng Ratu yang agung, Snowysmiles. My twin sista, eL-ch4n. And my lovely uke, Jung Hyun Hyo-baby. Thanks buat waktu kalian yang berharga, guys :)**_

_**Now, if you mind,**_

_**Review please? :D**_

_**Gomawo ^^/**_


End file.
